Coraline and Norman Christmas Special
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Christmas time comes around the beautiful blue-haired Coraline Jones and her lover boy Norman Babcock. But before they can celebrate the holiday together, the two must do their very best to save the spirit of everyone's well-known Santa Claus from being captured and cursed by the ghosts of naughty children especially those who outgrew him as well as by the evil spirits of witches.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman Christmas Special

Standing in the bathroom, Coraline wraps her scarf around her neck as she glances at the mirror. Then her new cell phone rings. After almost several minutes of trying to unlock it, she finally receives her call which was actually a text message from her darling Norman. _I'm here and ready for you like you told me to, _the message said. _Be right out._ Coraline replied. She dashed out the bathroom and out the front of her home. As she ran towards Norman, he held her body from trying to knock him down. Then he placed her by his side and they held each other's hands glove on glove. Coraline had her portable radio on her other hand. She turned it on and tuned it to her ever-favored oldies station which perfectly played full tracks of mostly 50s pop Christmas themes. The couple strolled through the dark, frosty night of the neighborhood until they needed to stop by a coffee shop where they ordered hot choco. "So. How are you enjoying our Christmas date together?" Coraline asked after a sip. "Umm. I'm very happy and excited actually," Norman answered almost nervously. "Oh hey listen. I have something really important to tell you. I have to save the spirit of the popular Santa Claus or else he might just get captured by the ghost of naughty children as well as by the evil spirits of witches in my hometown. Because if not, then Christmas just wouldn't be as jolly as it should be," Norman continued slipping away his nervousness. "You mean _we _have to save his spirit," Coraline reworded. "Oh yeah. That's right," Norman chuckled. "Yeah. Don't just leave your loved one(s) hanging, buddy," Coraline informed passively. "Oh I know," Norman responded nervoulsy again. They then left the coffee shop passing through the neighborhood filling with snow. Coraline turned her radio back on still tuned on the oldies station. But this time, the station was already playing full tracks of Christmas pop themes from the 60s starting with The Beach Boys' Little Saint Nick. The couple continued strolling until they gazed at the windows of stores finding out that they had to buy Christmas cards for their friends and familiy. So they did. After almost more than several minutes of finding the perfect card, they finally just decided to pick just one for each friend and family member. Then they headed out the store and continued strolling through the park where kids played in the snow. The couple then decided to sit on one of the park benches. Coraline wrapped her arm around Norman's neck clutching his scarf. Next, she cranked the volume of her radio louder. "Well Norman. Let's do it early," She commenced. "Do what?" "Merry Christmas, Norman," Coraline transitioned. "Oh. Well, thanks," Norman appreciated in shyness. She gradually kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman Christmas special Ch.2

The next winter morning, Coraline and Norman discussed their plan to go to the North Pole to their parents. "I just really need to save Santa's spirit before Christmas Eve arrives," Norman reasoned. "Alright Norman," His mom drifted. "We just need to warn you that it is really cold out there. You might be trapped in an ice cube." "Oh don't worry. Coraline and I will be fine. 'Cause in fact, I just got finished building my sleigh ship. It's definitely built to withstand strong snow." "You did?" Coraline didn't even know he did something like that. Now she's really in love with him. "Yeah. Come here I'll show you," Norman said as he lead Coraline to his garage. He then turned on the lights and uncovered his invention. "Behold! My Snow Blizzard 5000!" "Wow! That's very wonderful, Norman. I never thought you'd be this much of a genius." Norman opened its door. "We're going in," he said enthusiastically. Coraline went in first and was even more amazed to see the interior filled with dials, buttons, levers, and gears, as much as a rocket can hold. "Bye mom. See you later!" Norman shouted as he almost forgot to close the garage door. He went back inside his ship, ignited the engine, and away he and his girlfriend went through the thick white snow. As soon as they passed on to the quiet areas of their journey to the north pole, Norman popped on the radio that he installed in this vehicle of his. He already knew to tuned to the oldies station that his girl loves so much. So he did. And it just randomly played a Doo Wop song that was not a Christmas theme, but the music made it sound like a Christmas song. This song is called Ding-A-Ling by a group called The Troys.

After several hours of traveling through every state they passed up north, they finally reached the absolute zero-degree-Farenheit North Pole. Coraline was, on the bright side, amazed to see that much snow than ever before in this region. Norman kept going unil he reached Santa's workshop or at least what appears to be his workshop. It was somehow open. Not even a single elf was guarding it. So luckily, Coraline and Norman had the chance to enter it. They soon discovered to walk up a flight stairs in order to get to Santa's room. And when they did, they found him in his ghostly appearance trapped in a ghost-proof tank begging to be released. "Well look who's here? If it isn't Norman Babcock, then I'd be thankful to take your spirit just for invading us," one of the ghosts who captured the man said. "Well I'm not here just to invade all of you. I'm here to please release this man for it is now his time to do his job and bring the joy of Christmas back the way it should be." "Well you have to go through us first _if_ you can." "Oh we got that covered," Norman concluded as he and Coraline setted their vacuum suckers. Then the sucking began. Surprisingly, Norman sucked more ghosts than Coraline did. But she didn't mind that. She loves him even when he's better than her. Finally, all the ghosts were sucked. But then all of a sudden, zombies began to appear from under ground. Thankfully, Norman brought a weapon that was more powerful than his real ray gun. It was his ray cannon. As soon as Norman ran out of ammunition, he began to pull out his fire cracker bomb that he happened to bring with him after he left home. He lit it and there he released it. He and Coraline then ducked in a corner of Santa's room and covered their ears. Then BOOM! All the zombies were destroyed into tiny pieces leaving their debris sprinkling through out the room. After the explosion, Coraline and Norman uncovered themselves happily finding the ghost-proof cage destroyed. "Yes, I'm free at last!" The ghost of Santa cheered. "And it's all thanks to you two. Coraline Jones and Norman Babcock. You have saved me before the arrival of Christmas Eve. I now have plenty of time to approve and give away everyone's gifts with the help of my little elves of course." "You are very welcome, Santa," Norman saluted. "Do you guys need anything while you're here on behalf of my place? Better yet, do you two also _want_ anything since you have gradually saved my life from being decayed which is oh so very nice?" "Oh No. Thanks, Santa. She and I got each other anyway. We actually don't want anything just as long as we stay together. Oh and by the way, we got to head back to our home before our family gets worried." "Very well then. See you soon!" Norman and Coraline left to Norman's ship and transported safely home as Norman turned the radio back on and this time, he tuned to a Classic Hits station which played The Carpenter's Merry Christmas Darling.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman Christmas Special Ch.3

Weeks have passed to Christmas Eve. Coraline and Norman were already awake since 6:00AM in the living room reading every single card they received. They received more cards than they received gifts. But that's only because they're already too old for gifts. "Wow I actually can't believe we saved Christmas ourselves," Coraline exclaimed in amazement. "I know. Just for that, I feel happier than I usually get at times like this," Norman responded. "Well hey, so am I." As they continued reading their cards, their parents called them for breakfast at the dinner table. "So how was your trip up to the north pole?" Coraline's dad questioned after he shoved a scrambled egg in his mouth. "It was actually cool! I have never felt this proud of myself before!" Norman answered with enthusiasm. As soon as the family was done eating their breakfast, they went to the living room and started opening some presents and reading cards. Coraline and Norman were finally onto reading their last cards from each other. They simply read them out loud. Loud enough that even their family can hear them. When they were done reading, they letted out a "Merry Christmas" as Coraline began to kiss Norman on the lips under the mistletoe clinging on the tree. And at last, their family repeated the "Merry Christmas" greeting together in front of their children.

When all the presents were opened and all the cards were read, Coraline and Norman went outside to enjoy the snow together. Coraline brought her radio, turned it on and tuned it to the oldies station which played Christmas Just Ain't Christmas.


End file.
